The Human Tai Chi, 3
by Fheilimi
Summary: Finn and Donha get kidnapped and the team needs to find a way to save them. Yvette is still dealing with how to control her power, and her conflict with Finn.


Now that Sena and Yvette were getting along again, the mood on the ship had lightened up. Secretly, though, Yvette didn't feel any better. Sure, she was glad that she and Sena were okay again. But now her trouble was with Finn.

"Why did you say that to Sena, Finn?" Yvette thought, as she was beating the stuffing out of a simulated Luka, "you seem as if I were a burden on the ship. Like a plague that you just have to survive for now."

Once she was finished training for the day, Yvette stepped out of the training simulator room.

She went to the bathroom to clean herself up for dinner. Meanwhile, Sena was in the command room with Hak, as always. Donha was getting supper ready and Tori was helping him out. Finn and Rai were keeping watch.

Finn was in the top deck, thinking to himself about Yvette.

A plus about Finn always being quiet was that he could tell if anything was bothering one of the Chasers or not. He could tell right away that something was wrong with Yvette when she and Sena came in declaring that their war was over. At first Finn thought that Sena and Yvette really didn't make up and were just trying to cover it up.

But he found out soon that that couldn't be it.  
Finn examined the area around him and began to think again.  
Her problem couldn't be with Donha, they got along like they did before. Sure, Tori got annoying sometimes, but she still acted the same around him. Rai and her were still playing their competitions and games, they still acted the same.

Then Finn realized. Yvette never seemed to want to go on walks around the ship anymore. She would usually come up when it was his watch and they would sit quietly. Finn liked it, it felt nice to have someone up here with him. Did Yvette have some sort of problem with him now?

Finn leaned against the side of the crow's nest and breathed in the evening air. He could see Rai keeping watch in the lower decks. Yvette ran outside and they were laughing about something. Yvette glanced up at Finn's direction, but didn't wave or anything. She turned her back to him and kept on talking to Rai.

Stung, Finn walked to the other side of the crow's nest and looked at the distant clouds, trying not to think about it.

"It shouldn't matter anyway," Finn thought, "the important thing I need to focus on is my mission."

Still, the look on Yvette's face when she glanced Finn's way was stuck on his mind.  
Soon, Sena called to everyone that it was time for supper and Finn climbed down.

Another perk about being so quiet is that the others couldn't tell that anything was bothering Finn. Everyone was laughing and eating their supper. Finn smiled when he would have been expected to, but most of the time he glanced at Yvette. She acted like he didn't exist. Usually she would draw him into a conversation. Not now, though.  
Once supper was cleaned up Tori and Donha took watch. Rai went to go train in the simulator room and Yvette went to her room. Finn joined Sena in the command room. The light outside began to darken into night.

"Finn, you can go ahead and go to bed," Sena said, "there's nothing really interesting going on tonight."

Finn did what she said, but just as he was about to leave the room, Hak perked up.

"I'm sensing a Tai Chi!" he exclaimed, his ears and tail pointing straight up.

Sena called everyone into the command room.

"It seems to be straight in front of us!" Hak said.

The Chasers and Yvette looked ahead. There was nothing but dense forest in front of them and all around them.

"Okay, Hak," Sena said, "go ahead and try to find a place to land. Rai, Tori and Yvette will come with me to find the Tai Chi."

"Me?" Yvette asked, surprised and excited.

"Yeah," Sena said, smiling, "I want to see how well training has been on you, I think you're ready!"

Once Hak had found a place to land, he, Sena, Rai, Yvette and Tori stepped off the ship and began their search.  
Finn stood on the crow's nest watching them go. Together, he and Donha kept watch in the night. Finn figured nothing would happen anyway, but he still stood up there alone.

Suddenly. he heard something rustle in the trees. Finn quickly grabbed his activator and Bing card. It couldn't have been the Chasers, they just left and the sound came on the opposite side that they left. Finn tried to looked down at Donha, but it was so dark that all he could see was a silhouette of a person, and it wasn't Donha.

Before Finn could react something pushed him from behind with enough force to knock him from the crow's nest to the deck below. Finn fell hard on his side, he gasped out with pain, the bone in his arm snapped. Finn tried to stand up, but the pain made his head swim and he sat down. His activator lay a little ways from him, and his Bing card was still clutched in his uninjured hand.

"Finn!" Donha yelled, running over to him. Finn looked up, the silhouette that he saw before was gone.

"What happened? I heard some rustling and went to go check it out and then I heard a thud!" Donha knelt down next to Finn and examined his arm, the bone was sticking out of his forearm. It was too much for Finn, he looked away.

"What happened, Finn?" Donha asked, "and is anything else broken?"

Finn shook his head, "something pushed me."

Just as he said that, both boys heard someone call out," Tai Chi Pok, explosion!"

They were caught off guard, but Donha was still able to grab Finn's good arm and pulled him out of the way of the full impact.  
Once the smoke cleared, Garnia stepped forward, laughing.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ave jumped down from the crow's nest.

"So you were the one who pushed Finn!" Donha exclaimed, angrily.

"Nothing gets by you, does it, kid?" Ave said, cackling.

Finn crouched and lunged for his activator. But a glowing green piece of thread grabbed the activator before Finn could get it. Finn struggled on his knees as Jahara appeared out of the darkness with Luka, his activator in her hand.

"Tai Chi Seok! Stone!"

Donha made a rain of stone fall on Garnia and Ave. Finn could feel Jahara's wrap around his body and yank him towards her and Luka. Finn cried out when she made him land on his broken arm.

"Finn!" Donha turned from his battle with Ave and Garnia and started to run towards Finn, Luka and Jahara.

"Tai Chi Jeun! Whip!" Ave's whip wrapped Donha and pulled him back.

Donha struggled against Ave's whip. Jahara wove a net with her thread and trapped Donha and Finn in it.

"Okay," Jahara said, "we have the Tigeroids. Is there anything else we need to do, Luka?"

"We need to get their Tai Chi!" Ave said, picking up the net. Finn grimaced at the weight on his arm, and even in this bad situation, he heard Donha's stomach growl.

"There's no time, the other Tigeroids would've heard the explosions and are probably making their way here now, besides, that's not our mission," said Luka, "we need to get back to our ship."

Ave, Garnia, Jahara and Luka left, dragging Finn and Donha along with them. It was only a few minutes after they left that the rest of the Chasers came back.

"I thought I heard something," Rai said, running onto the airship's deck.

"Finn! Donha!" Sena called, following Rai.

They searched the ship, but couldn't find them anywhere. Sena checked to make sure the Tai Chi was still locked up.  
The group gathered back up again after searching.

"Okay, this is bad," Tori said, "Finn and Donha wouldn't have left the ship without telling us. I think something happened to them!"

Yvette looked down, something caught her eye.

"Hey, what's this." Yvette bent down and picked it up.

"It's Finn's Bing card!" Rai exclaimed, looking at the card.

"Then something must have definitely happened to them," Sena said, her brow furrowing, "I think the Dragonoids took them. Finn wouldn't leave his cards just lying around."

Yvette felt her stomach drop. She figured the Dragonoids would come after her, not Finn or Donha.

"What do we do, Sena?" Tori asked, panic rising in his voice.

"We need to take off and try to find a Dragonoid ship," Sena replied, "let's go!"

The group ran to the command room and the ship took off. Hak made sure to be extra alert to try and pick up any Dragonoid signals.  
Meanwhile, the Dragonoid's ship landed at their base.

"I wonder why we stopped," Donha said.

Ave had thrown the net into a crate with little air holes in it. As soon as he nailed the crate shut the net containing Finn and Donha dissipated. The Luka took Donha's cards and activator and the rest of Finn's cards.

Finn didn't answer Donha, he was too busy trying to settle down his stomach. His arm was constantly throbbing and the hot air wasn't helping. He was afraid that he was going to be sick.

Through the thin beams of light Finn could see Donha looking down at him with concern.

"Are you okay, Finn?" Donha asked, "how's the arm? Is there anything I can do?"

Finn shook his head, but then immediately regretted it. He leaned against the crate wall and waited silently.  
A few moments after the ship landed someone started to pull the nails from the crate door. As it opened hands reached in and grabbed Donha. Then a couple more hands reached in, one of them grabbing Finn's bad arm. He bit back a yelp as the hands pulled him from the crate. Then he and Donha was being taken through a ship docking bay.

They were taken through endless hallways and dark rooms. Until they came to a huge room with a screen at the front. Donha and Finn were shoved down to their knees in front of the screen.

The screen flicked on, showing Emperor Deega. Donha swallowed hard when he realized who it was.

Luka and Garnia, the ones who took Finn and Donha from their crates kneeled down before the screen.

"My lord," Luka began, "we have done what you have commanded. We have kidnapped a part of the Tai Chi Chasers group. What do you command now?"  
The emperor laughed an evil laugh.

"Send a video message to the Chasers," Emperor Deega said, "tell them we wish the girl with the special Tai Chi ability if they want their friends unharmed."  
Finn looked up at the screen, Emperor Deega's eyes were glowing with delight.

"As you wish, Emperor Deega," Luka said, the screen flicked off.

Finn and Donha were pulled up and taken through some more halls. Then they were shoved into a small stone room. Garnia slammed a thick metal door with a small barred window behind them. The room was was grey and cold, there was a small, barred window in the wall, but it was too high up to see anything.

Donha tried some feeble attempts to break down the door, but then gave and sat down, slumping against the wall. Finn sat down next to him, clutching his broken arm. A cold breeze came through the windows, Donha and Finn shivered.

Back on the Tigeroid airship the Dragonoid's message came through. Luka appeared on the video screen in the command room.

"Luka," Sena said, with disgust, "I had a feeling that we would be hearing from you Dragonoids. What have you done with Donha and Finn!?"

"You're friends will remained unharmed as long as you follow my orders," Luka said, "we will set your friends free if you give us something in return. The Dragonoids demand that you hand the girl over to us in exchange for your friends. The girl with the abnormal Tai Chi powers. We will make the exchange in a place of my choosing, which I will send you the coordinates for. If you make any trouble at the exchange your two friends will pay for it, and one of them can't really afford it right now."

Yvette felt sick as she thought of Finn's card just lying on the deck.

"You have two days to make the decision on what you want to do," Luka said, "after that, then your friends will experience the wrath of the emperor. I would choose wisely."

With that, Luka switched off. Leaving the Tigeroids in gut wrenching silence.

"I shouldn't have come with you guys," Yvette said, "if I had stayed at the base then you guys would have been safe. Then Donha and Finn would be here right now."

Sena shook her head.

"No, Yvette," Sena said, "this would have happened anyway. Whether you were with us or not."

"I will go," Yvette said, "I will turn myself in, it's important that Finn and Donha get back safe."

Sena shook her head again.

"We can't do that," Sena said, "you're too important to turn over to the Dragonoids. Finn and Donha wouldn't have agreed to that, either."

"Well we can't just leave them there!" Yvette exclaimed, "you heard what Luka said, the emperor doesn't sound like a nice guy!"

"I didn't say we were going to leave them, either," Sena said, "we just need to figure out a plan. Hak, what were the coordinates that Luka sent us?"

"It looks like it's right over the ocean," Hak said, "an ideal place for a Dragonoid like Luka."

"Well that doesn't help anything," Rai said, "everyone knows that Dragonoids are more powerful in water."

"I have an idea!" Tori exclaimed, "I know what to do!"

"What is it, Tori?" Sena asked.

"I can use my illusion Tai Chi to turn myself into Yvette," Tori said, "and once we have Finn and Donha, we can attack!"

Yvette smiled, "good plan, Tori! Way to use the ol' noggin!"

As Sena, Yvette, Rai and Tori were making the plan, Finn and Donha were trying to get used to life in a Dragonoid dungeon.

As the night turned to dawn the weather got colder and colder, soon it started to snow into their cell. Donha could see his breath. Finn was examining his arm. It looked pretty nasty and really swollen.

They huddled closer together when more snow started to blow in.

"How're you hanging in there, Finn?" Donha asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Well enough, I wonder if the rest of the Chasers know what happened to us."

Finn thought back to when he intentionally dropped his Bing card on the ship, in hopes of the team finding it and realizing what probably happened.

"I wonder when they'll give us some food."

Just as Donha said that two trays of food were shoved through a small opened at the bottom of the door. Donha went over to the trays and picked both of them up, he handed one to Finn and sat down.

The food wasn't exactly top notch, but Donha dug into it anyway. Finn wasn't hungry and pushed the tray away. He didn't feel like doing anything, but there was so much that needed to be done.

When Donha had finished he took another look at Finn's arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Finn," Donha said, "I wish there was something I can do."

Suddenly, their cell door clanged open. Ave and Garnia came in and pulled the boys to their feet.

"Looks like your friends care about you after all!" Ave said, "we'll be doing a trade, the girl will take your place here!"

"No!" Donha cried, yanking his arm from Ave's grasp, "we don't accept! You can't have Yvette!"

Finn struggled like Donha, but Garnia and Ave got a firmer hold and pulled them out of the cell. They were taken back to the Dragonoid ship, but this time they were taken to the command room and not a crate. The ship took off.

The Tiger airship and the Dragonoid airship met over a deep, blue part of the ocean. It looked like it was about to storm and the waves in the ocean were getting larger and more powerful. The Dragonoids sent out a narrow bridge from their hatchway to the Tigeroid's ship's entrance. With somber faces, Sena, Yvette, Tori and Rai exited their ship and walked out onto the still bridge, the ocean swelled beneath them.

Luka and Jahara walked to meet them, side by side. While Garnia pulled along Donha behind them and Ave with Finn behind them.

"What are you doing, guys?" Donha cried out, "Yvette's too important to turn over to the Dragonoids! Don't worry about us, we'll be okay!"

"Be quiet!" Garnia shook Donha.

Luka stepped forward.

"I see you've made the right decision," Luka said, "now hand her over."

"Bring Finn and Donha to us, then!" Sena said.

Luka turned to Garnia and Ave, they did was she wanted. Now Finn and Donha were standing behind Luka.

Yvette stepped forward. Luka smiled and took her by the arm, his smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed.

"I told you no funny business!" Luka said, then he turned and shoved Finn and Donha off the bridge to the ocean below.

Sena grabbed her activator and stream card.

Her rush of water was able to knock Ave and Jahara off the bridge as well. Yvette and Rai dove off the bridge into the ocean. Donha was shocked by the cold water and the strength of the waves, but he started to swim okay.

Finn, however, wasn't swimming at all, he was sinking. His injured arm could move at all, he tried to kick his legs, but it was like his arm was weighing him down. He was sinking faster and faster, and he couldn't hold his breath anymore, it felt like his lungs were about to explode. All he could see was the dark water, then everything turned white, then black.

Yvette used her power to push herself deeper into the water towards Finn. Finally she grabbed him and began to kick her way back up to the surface. Rai was checking on Donha, who was okay. The water seemed to get colder though, up above they could hear the sounds of battle.

"I for one don't mind a little dip in the ocean!" Ave appeared above them, somehow he was rescued by one of the Dragonoids hovercrafts, Jahara was with him, too.

"Then why don't you come down here, you coward!" Rai yelled, angrily.

Yvette looked at Finn, he still hadn't woken up yet.

"Finn," she whispered, shaking him a little. Then she noticed his arm and gasped.

"Donha!" Yvette yelled, "do you know how to do CPR in water?"

Donha quickly swam over and looked at Finn.

"Finn, come on, bud, wake up!" Finn was cold and he didn't have a pulse.

Yvette grabbed Finn and began trying to do CPR on him. Rai was trying to hold back Ave and Jahara, but it was impossible to win, they were too powerful.

Yvette finished doing CPR and looked at Finn.

It wasn't working, Finn wasn't waking up.

"Finn, please!" Yvette cried, tears running down her already wet cheeks, "Finn, just please wake up!"

All of a sudden, that was a feeling of warmth in the core of Yvette. She could feel her power growing, like when she had fought with Luka, but this time was different in a way. Now she felt warm all over.

Donha was holding on to Finn, Yvette reached over and placed her hand on Finn's neck. The warmth spread from her hand to Finn's skin. The power in her grew to where she didn't know what to do with it, then it burst through her fingertips.

Suddenly Finn began to sputter and coughed up some water, his eyes remained closed, but he was alive.

Yvette nearly cried from relief, but now was not the time. Rai needed help, and they needed to figure out a way to get back up to the bridge.

"Donha, watch over Finn, okay," Yvette said, "be sure that his head stays out of the water."

"Okay, Yvette," Donha said, "be careful." Donha slung Finn on his back and began to swim towards underneath the Tigeroid ship.

Yvette swam towards where Rai was. Rai was tired and weakened, but Ave and Jahara were pretty much unscathed.

Yvette lifted up her hands. Ave and Jahara flew from their hovercrafts and splashed into the ocean.

Yvette could feel the anger coursing through her veins. Anger to the Dragonoids for taking Donha and for nearly killing Finn.  
Jahara and Ave, shocked, sputtered to the surface.

"Is that all you got, Tigerbrat?!" Ave yelled, swimming towards them, "Tai Chi Jeun, whip!"

Ave's glowing green whip was headed straight towards Yvette's face, Yvette lifted her hand and the whip stopped. Ave was surprised, and tried to take his whip back, but it didn't budge. Yvette grew more and more angry when Ave struggled. She yanked the whip from his grasp and struck him across the face with it. The force of the blow send Ave flying across the ocean like a skipping rock until they couldn't see him anymore.

Jahara looked at Yvette, there was a look of pure fear in her eyes.

"Yvette, are you okay?" Rai asked, swimming to her.

"I'll beat you, you monster child!" Jahara said, the look of fear was replaced by anger, "Tai Chi Saw! Thread!"

Jahara's glowing thread shot towards Yvette and Rai. It wrapped around Rai's arms and lifted him out of the water.

"Ugg! I can't reached my card to my activator!" Rai yelled out in frustration.

"Let. Him. Go," Yvette's voice was different, even Jahara noticed it. Yvette could feel her power lift her from the water. The anger warmed her body, like it did with Luka, it felt good, she felt invincible. Now she would get revenge for Finn and Donha.

Yvette was a couple of feet above the water, she looked down at Jahara and gave a wild grin, now she would pay them back. Yvette moved her hands and Jahara was lifted from the water, gasping and grabbing at her neck. The threads around Rai disappeared and Rai dropped back down to the water.  
Rai looked up, Yvette was choking Jahara. Jahara was struggling even more and turning red.

"Yvette, stop!" Rai yelled, "don't do it! Let her go!"

Yvette didn't pay any attention to Rai, she was ready to finish off Jahara, her power needed to.

The only thing that saved Jahara was an explosion that came from the bridge that threw off Yvette's concentration. Jahara and Yvette dropped back down into the ocean. Jahara was gasping, Yvette was confused.

"What did I almost do?" she thought, as Rai swam towards her.

"Don't ever do that again, Yvette!" he yelled, "we're not like the Dragonoids! We don't do what you almost did to Jahara!"

"I- I-" Yvette stuttered.

Another explosion came from the bridge.

"Nevermind," Rai said, "we need to find a way back onto the bridge. Can you lift us up like you did before."

"I think so." Yvette closed her eyes. It was harder to lift her and Rai up. One reason being that it was two people instead of one, and she wasn't fuelled by anger like she was before. Still, she was able to lift herself and Rai up to the bridge.

Jahara was able to climb back onto her hovercraft, she rubbed her neck and wondered at the power in Yvette.

Rai and Yvette came to the bridge just in time. Sena and Tori needed help against Garnia and Luka. The clouded sky began to sprinkle a little bit, which added to the bad mood of the Tigeroids.

Yvette saw Tori slip up Garnia with his Hwal card, but Tori was nearly thrown off the bridge by Garnia's explosion card.

Outside of the battle, Donha was beginning to get fatigued.

"Finn, if you're awake ca- can you answer me?" Donha gasped out, kicking his legs, trying to keep above water.

Finn mumbled something that Donha couldn't understand.

"Can you kick your legs?" Donha asked, "do you have enough energy for that?"

Finn mumbled something else and weakly began kicking his legs. It was a small improvement, but it still helped Donha out.

Up in the airship, Hak opened the hatch with all the airboards in it and looked down. He could see the small specks of Donha and Finn below.

He hopped onto an airboard and flew down to them.

"Hak, am I glad to see you!" Donha said as he laid Finn on the board, then climbed on himself.

"I was wondering how I could help you guys out in this battle!" Hak said, "I guess I found my job for today!"

The board carried the two water-logged boys and hero white tiger back up to the airship.

Back at the battle, the robots were brought in by the Dragonoids. Sena was trying to knock out Luka and Tori was fighting Garnia. Rai ran in to help out Tori. Yvette began to sweep the robots off the bridge, but they just kept coming and coming.

A blast from Luka's Su card threw Sena against the wall of the Tigeroids airship. While she was recovering Yvette stepped forward.

Luka grinned, "so, now we meet again."

"I'm not afraid of you, Luka," Yvette snarled, "I'll defeat you like I did last time!"

"Tai Chi Ja! Pierce!" Shards of light flew towards Yvette, she barely missed them and nearly fell off the bridge again. Yvette pushed her hands and Luka fell backward.

"Sena, are you okay?" Yvette called, turning around.

"Yeah, just distract Luka for me, I have a plan," Sena said, getting to her feet.

Yvette turned around to see Luka starting to get up. She stepped closer to him.

"I don't see why you stick around with these Tigeroids," Luka said, scornfully to Yvette.

"If you came to the Dragonoids you would be treated with more respect than you are right now with them," he said, "you would be a goddess among us."  
Yvette looked up at Luka.

"Really?" she asked, "is that true?"

Luka smiled at her.

"Yes, with your power you sit at the right side of Emperor Deega," Luka said, "you would be honored and have control over Dragonoids and Tigeroids."  
Yvette thought for a moment.

"Would I really have all that power?" she asked.

"Yes, you would."

"Yvette! Get down!" Sena yelled behind her.

"Well I don't want it," Yvette said, dropping down to the ground.

The branches from Sena's card rushed over Yvette's head and took out Luka. It pushed him past Tori and Rai and into Garnia. The branches pushed the two

Dragonoids back into the hatchway door and knocked out the other robots.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Sena yelled. Yvette, Tori, Rai and Sena ran back into the ship and closed the door.

"Hak, get us out of here!" Rai exclaimed through the messenger tubes.

"Wait! What about Finn and Donha?" Tori asked, worried.

"I saw them being brought up to the ship by Hak," Sena said, running to the command room, the others followed her.

Hak was the only one in the command room, he was flying the ship away at full speed. Luckily the Dragonoids were too disoriented to follow them.

"Where's Finn and Donha?" Sena asked, walking up to Hak.

"They're in the infirmary," Hak replied, "Finn got beat up pretty bad, Donha's taking care of him though. And it's probably best that it doesn't get too crowded in there, you can see them when they're ready."

"Okay, good," Sena said, sitting down at the head chair.

"Sena, I'm going to go get dried off, okay?" Rai said.

"Okay, Rai," Sena said, "in fact, I think we all need to dry off before we get sick."

While the team was drying off, Donha was fixing up Finn.

Finn grit his teeth while Donha put a tight cast on his arm. He was fully awake now, but felt really out of it.

"There, that should do it," Donha said, "sure, I learn how to fix a broken arm, but I don't know CPR..."

Donha put the supplies away and turned to look at Finn.

"It'll probably be a good idea that you stay in here for a couple of days," Donha said, "we nearly lost you today."

Donha frowned at the floor. Then said, "I'll go grab you something to eat." He rushed out of the room.

Finn grabbed a towel from the bedside table and began to dry himself off the best he could and changed into a dry pair of clothes. Donha came back to find Finn asleep in the white cot. Donha set a bowl of soup on the bedside table and sat down on a chair by the table, bringing out a book about learning CPR and eating his own bowl of soup.

Yvette opened the door a crack and whispered, "is it okay to come in?"

Donha set down the book and now empty bowl and nodded. Yvette walked in a looked at Finn and breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Is he doing okay?" Yvette asked, turning to Donha.

"Yeah," Donha whispered, "he's just really tired now."

Yvette nodded. Then she noticed how drenched Donha was.

"Why don't you go get dried off, Donha," Yvette whispered, "you seem to forget that you were kidnapped, too. I'll watch over Finn for now."

Donha smiled, "thanks, Yvette." He grabbed his bowl and book then quietly walked out of the room. Yvette sat down in the chair and leaned back, closing her eyes.

The only sound she could hear were the faraway engines of the airship and Finn's soft breathing.

Yvette looked around the room. Quite different from the traditional hospital room, this room was a light blue with little birds painted on the walls. Tori had told her that he was one who painted the birds. He did a pretty good job, who knew Tori was an artist? There was a white supplies closet and a small white sink in the corner. At the end of the cot was a small chest with blankets, towels and other stuff in it. The room wasn't very big, but it was cozy in a way.

Then Yvette thought back to the events of the day, and to that feeling she got when she almost killed Jahara.

The feeling isn't foreign to her. She had felt it when she got into big trouble in her hometown, when she hurt that girl on the playground. The girl was a notorious bully in her neighborhood, but she normally never bothered Yvette. But that day was different, Yvette was playing with a new doll that her mom had gotten her for her birthday. The girl, Gretchen, walked over to her and began to taunt Yvette and her doll. Yvette was hurt, but she just ignored Gretchen. Then Gretchen grabbed Yvette's doll and threw it by its hair into a mud puddle.

Yvette felt so angry and that feeling of power filled her, like it did with Luka and Jahara. Yvette used her power to throw Gretchen against a nearby tree and began to choke her. Yvette's mom grabbed her just in time to save Gretchen, but she was still hurt pretty bad. People were wanted answers to what had happened, but Yvette's mom took her far away and hid her from the world. So that way she couldn't hurt anyone again, at least until now.

"What am I going to do?" Yvette thought, despair filling her.

"I thought you were mad at me," Finn said, quietly. Interrupting Yvette's gloomy thoughts.

Yvette looked over at him with surprise.

"That doesn't matter," she said, "it was something dumb, I really don't remember what it was anymore."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sorry," Finn said, smiling slightly.

Yvette shook her head.

"No," she said, "please don't say that. It's really okay. You were forgiven when you came back to life."

Finn frowned slightly.

"Wait... I died?"

"Uh, just a little, but somehow... with my power... I think I saved you," Yvette said, "I don't really know what happened, but you're here and that's all that matters. How's your arm, it looked really bad when I saw it last."

Finn glanced down at his cast, "it's doing better. I'm glad that it's in a cast now."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Yvette said, "I believe this belongs to you."

Yvette handed Finn his activator, Finn took it gratefully.

"Sena has your cards up in the command room when you're ready to battle again," Yvette said, "she has your Bing card and Donha's activator and cards, too. Thank you for the hint, by the way."

"I'm glad I helped out," Finn said.

"Do you need anything, Finn?" Yvette asked.

Finn shook his head. Yvette sat silently for a moment. Then asked, "do you want me to leave you alone?"

Finn looked over at Yvette, "please, don't."

The End, will be continued in Part Four. Please leave suggestions if you have any, or if you just want to comment please do.

.


End file.
